


гипотетически...

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Crack, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Стив случайно выясняет, что Тони Старк – Железный Человек. Он методически и гипотетически работает над планом действий.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	гипотетически...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hypothetically...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374846) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> Это история по комиксам, не по фильмам, поэтому личность Железного Человека скрыта.

Это, на самом деле, случайность – просто странное совпадение. Просто одно из этих случайных слияний событий, после которого мир Стива переворачивается с ног на голову. Снова. Ему, наверное, стоит использовать слово _снова._ И он слишком поражён, чтобы что-то сказать, потому что этот момент проходит, прежде чем его рот может пошевелиться, и затем уже слишком поздно, потому что на кухне не остаётся никого, с кем можно поговорить. Это и ошеломляюще _удивительно,_ и в то же время эпично, раздражающе _очевидно_ теперь, когда он думает об этом.

Стив мысленно проигрывает последние десять минут в голове, чтобы убедиться, что это не галлюцинация (с их работой это не является чем-то необычным), но его память безупречна, и события безошибочны. Как он мог упускать это раньше? Его дыхание учащается, когда тысячи воспоминаний всплывают в его голове одновременно, и Стиву приходится заставлять себя успокоиться. Он прижимает ладони к столешнице и проходит по ряду воспоминаний ещё один раз.

Время завтрака. Несколько мстителей в последнее время остаются в особняке, потому что клоны Гаргантусы начали появляться по всему Манхэттену, разрушая здания и горожан своими гигантскими дубинками, оставляя за собой людей, чьи разумы находились под их контролем. Их уже два дня никто не видел, но мстители были начеку. Джен стояла у плиты, где она готовила панкейки в форме ос. Тор и Брюс играли в какую-то карточную игру с пачками орео в качестве выигрыша. Саймон и Кэрол сидели за столом и спорили из-за каши. Стив читал газету. Саймон энергично взмахнул своей ложкой, в результате чего случайно сделал ручкой дыру в газете Стива.

Стив поднял газету на уровень глаз, чтобы оценить размер ущерба. Когда он раскрыл ее, на двойном развороте зияли две дыры, прямо на ретроспективе Джаспера Джонса, которую Стив собирался прочитать. Стив прислонился ближе, чтобы изучить дыры, как раз в тот момент, как Тони и Джарвис зашли на кухню, оживлённо разговаривая про кофе, и прямо в эту секунду вышеупомянутые дыры в газете каким-то образом совпали с положением лица Тони, и Стив поймал проблеск таких-бесконечно-голубых глаз Тони Старка, которые метнулись в его сторону, и да, ага, именно в этот момент мозг Стива закоротило.

Прошли годы с тех времён, когда костюм Железного Человека показывал глаза своего пилота, но Стив так их и не забыл. Так и не забыл, каково это было – сражаться бок о бок с Железным Человеком и ловить блеск этих триумфальных глаз через квадратные отверстия в маске. Стив всегда считал, что у Железного Человека красивые глаза. В тайне он оплакивал тот день, когда маска была изменена так, чтобы прятать глаза пилота…

Но Тони сделал это намеренно.

Потому что Тони – это Железный Человек.

_Тони Старк_ – Железный Человек.

_Господи,_ думает Стив, абсолютно поражённый.

Теперь Стив сложил все кусочки пазла вместе, и это всё выглядит пугающе логично. Конечно, было несколько раз, когда Железный Человек и Тони Старк одновременно находились в одном помещении, но как эту частоту появлений можно даже считать логичной? Дважды за два года? Это выглядит не особо вероятно. _Если_ они два разных человека, то поддерживать такой уровень расстояния между ними было бы невероятно сложно. Нет никакой исключительно достоверной причины, по которой Железный Человек так редко появляется рядом с Тони Старком.

Стив болезненно возвращается мыслями обратно практически к самому началу, когда большинство из них ещё не жили в особняке, и они просто использовали его для обычных собраний. Железный Человек всегда находил предлоги, чтобы уйти последним. Зачем ему вообще было уходить? Это же его дом!

Стиву, вообще-то, даже хочется засмеяться, и он, можно сказать, хочет побиться головой об очень твёрдую стену, и потом ему приходит мысль про сердце Тони, и ему хочется зареветь, потому что господи боже, _сердце Тони._ Его проблемы с сердцем. Все эти разы, когда он сражался вместе с ними и напрягал его, и сколько раз Стив видел, как Железный Человек нетвёрдо стоял на ногах в конце особенно длинных миссий, но всё равно возвращался в битву?

Стив уже один к тому времени, как его мысли становятся менее стремительными, и он оглядывает пустую кухню и слышит своё собственное сердцебиение в ушах. Он до сих пор в шоке. Он не знает, что ему делать. Это всё значит, что у него нет мышечной памяти для подобного сценария. Это совершенно новая ситуация для совершенно нового мира.

У него нет ни малейшего понятия, хотя бы что _сказать_ Тони. Или Железному Человеку. Подойти к нему как к Железному Человеку наверняка будет легче для Стива, потому что у него, наверное, больше причин поговорить с Железным Человеком.

Стив не может торопить события. Ему нужно продумать все плюсы и минусы этой ситуации. Он очень зол на тот факт, что Тони так долго врал им в лица, так что он обязан всё обдумать и не позволить этому повлиять на его мнение. Стив прежде всего стратег. Ему нужен план. Ему нужно продумать каждый угол того, как он поступит, потому что он не может функционировать вот так. Ему нужно собрать больше информации, но… незаметно.

А ещё ему, своего рода, нужно постебаться над Тони за то, что он врал им так долго, но если он ни с того ни с сего начнёт подкалывать Железного Человека, есть большая вероятность, что Тони просто психанёт и сбежит куда подальше.

Стив размышляет над этой проблемой. Сперва ему нужен способ прощупать почву, посмотреть, как Железный Человек отреагирует на гипотетическую возможность того, что кто-то (Стив) может знать его личность. Он думает, что у него есть хорошая идея.

***

Шаг первый в плане Стива – ввести игру.

Стив подходит к Брюсу во время передышки между тренировками и опускается рядом с ним.

– Гипотетически, – говорит Стив, – если бы у тебя был _выбор,_ ты бы предпочёл обращаться в Халка каждый раз, когда злишься, или каждый раз, когда чихаешь?

– Что? – сначала говорит Брюс, что вполне объяснимо. Он бросает на Стива взгляд, и что-то в его выражении лица, должно быть, достаточно его успокаивает, чтобы он попытался ответить, пускай даже он очевидно не понимает, _почему_ Стив спрашивает что-то подобное. – Э, я думаю, я бы оставил злость, наверное? – он прищуривает взгляд на свои руки и сжимает их пару раз, прежде чем потянуться за бутылкой воды. Он близорукий без очков, но они выучили свой урок, что Брюсу нельзя тренироваться в очках. Ну. Задница Саймона выучила свой урок. – В ином случае у нас могла бы возникнуть проблема, начни Халк вырываться каждый раз, когда я прохожу мимо кого-нибудь с особенно противным парфюмом?

– Да, я могу это представить, – говорит Стив. Он поворачивает к следующему ближайшему мстителю – Саймону. – А что насчёт тебя?

– Что, если бы _я_ был Халком? – на кивок Стива Саймон морщится, думая об этом этом. – Я бы выбрал чихание, – говорит Саймон. – По большей части из-за того, что это угарно представлять.

– Это могло бы быть хорошим элементом неожиданности, – забавляется Тор, осознав, что это открытое обсуждение. – Когда посреди схватки твой противник чихает и внезапно уменьшается – это хорошая возможность для неожиданного удара.

– И уменьшение неожиданно уже _считается_ хорошей отвлекающей техникой, – говорит Джен. – Я могу за это поручиться.

– Или это хорошая возможность для того, чтобы меня раздавили в лепёшку, – грустно говорит Брюс. – Я полагаю, что это хорошо, что битвы не являются для меня успокаивающей медитацией, – он делает задумчивую паузу. – Что-то случилось, чтобы спровоцировать такой вопрос, Стив? – он выглядит немного взволнованным, вообще-то.

– Нет, – говорит Стив. – Я просто подумал, наверное. Типа… гипотетически, ты бы хотел летать как Кэрол или раскачиваться как Человек-Паук?

– Летать, – моментально говорит Кэрол. – Это самое лучшее.

– Ты не можешь выбирать свою собственную силу в подобном вопросе, ведь так? – спрашивает Джен.

– Ну, в таком случае я бы застряла с Человеком-Пауком, – говорит Кэрол. – И хоть и я выгляжу хорошо в красном и синем, я считаю, что у меня всё равно есть право выбора.

– Я думаю, что если бы ты мог раскачиваться, то на это было бы больше спроса, живи ты в таком месте, как здесь, – говорит Саймон. – Но если ты живёшь за городом, где совершенно не с чего раскачиваться, то полёт – это единственный вариант.

– Разве что можно было бы ловить коров с помощью лассо из паутины, – говорит Брюс. – Если бы ты был фермером, это могло бы быть полезно.

– И иметь возможность связывать своих врагов тем же самым умением тоже было бы неплохо, – говорит Тор. – Я могу только вырубать своих врагов из сознания. Или я могу поставить молот _на_ них, но это работает только с одним врагом за раз. С многочисленными врагами было бы полезно иметь возможность с лёгкостью их связывать. 

– Может, Тони Старк сможет помочь установить шутеры паутиной на Мьёльнир, если ты попросишь, – предлагает Джен.

– Может, сможет, – соглашается Стив. Он бросает взгляд на Железного Человека, который ставит на место несколько тренировочных ботов. Железный Человек имеет привычку прибираться в зале, пока остальные переводят дыхание. Тони не может ничего выпить или вытереть пот полотенцем, пока он в костюме, думает Стив. – Эй, Шлемоголовый, а ты что думаешь? Старк установит шутеры паутиной на молот Тора?

– Э, – говорит Железный Человек, – Эм, наверное, если Тор очень захочет? Тебе придётся спросить Старка самому?

– А что, ты не можешь спросить его за меня? – спрашивает Стив так невинно, как только может. Он практически смеётся про себя.

Железный Человек молчит одну секунду.

– Наверное, могу.

– Эй, Тор, – спрашивает Кэрол. – Гипотетически, ты бы предпочёл, чтобы на Мьёльнире были шутеры паутиной, или чтобы Мьёльнир выдавал тебе ‘кукис’ каждый раз, как ты ударишь его о землю?

– Это зависит от ситуации, – говорит Тор. – Эти твои ‘кукис’ – это те печеньки, которые те восхитительные девочки приносят к нашей двери так редко, или это те невидимые кукис, на которые наш в настоящее время отсутствующий друг Соколиный Глаз постоянно ругается за то, что те портят его компьютер?

– Это не из-за кукис у него вирусы на компьютере, а из-за отвратительных порносайтов, которые ему нравятся, – говорит Саймон, и затем разговор распадается в неприятное обсуждение о том, _каким образом_ Саймон знает, какие именно порносайты нравятся Клинту, и Стив слишком сильно доволен собой, чтобы возмущаться из-за того, о чём они разговаривают. Потому что теперь игра введена в вокабуляр мстителей, и он может издеваться над Железным Человеком, и это не будет выглядеть слишком странно. Стиву просто нужно дождаться подходящей возможности.

***

Стив занят тем, что поднимает железо в зале, когда видит красно-золотое пятно краем глаза. Железный Человек. Идеально. Стив осторожно окидывает его взглядом.

– Всё нормально, Шлемоголовый? – спрашивает Стив. – Хотел чего-то?

Железный Человек качает головой.

– Нет, я просто проходил мимо, – говорит он.

Стив кивает и собирается пропустить Железного Человека мимо, но затем видит мобильный оглушающий бластер краем глаза. Ну, он же ждал подходящих возможностей. Он противится желанию ухмыльнуться. Тони Старк самостоятельно сделал этот бластер. Тони Старк прекрасно знает, как он работает. Стив опускает штангу, которую он использует в этот момент, и направляется в сторону бластера. 

– Пока ты здесь, я должен тебе кое-что показать, – говорит Стив.

– Кэп?

– Это новая машина, которую твой босс для нас сделал. Она называется мобильный оглушающий бластер, – говорит Стив. – Тони Старк действительно превзошёл самого себя в этот раз. Ты так не думаешь?

– Я… наверное? – говорит Железный Человек.

– Он отлично подходит для отработки рефлексов, – говорит Стив и кладёт на него руки, восхищаясь блестящим синим металлом. Должно быть, это невероятно раздражает, когда ты разрабатываешь что-то настолько умное, думает Стив, и кто-то, кто совершенно не знает, как это работает, начинает что-то тебе объяснять. – Он кружит и делает манёвры как настоящий противник – и стреляет мощными силовыми лучами с разными временными интервалами.

– Ясно, – медленно говорит Железный Человек. – Я знаком с этим дизайном! Я…

Стив быстро его перебивает.

– Тебе нужно очень быстро обращаться с изолирующими перчатками, чтобы отбить каждый удар!

– Да, я знаю…

– Слушай, ты совсем не слушаешь внимательно, как он работает, – говорит Стив. – Смотри. Мистер Старк долго работал, чтобы сделать его для нас, нам всем нужно им пользоваться. Тебе нужно знать, как включать его самому, как с ним работать, потому что я не всегда буду здесь, чтобы включить его для тебя. Давай, я поставлю настройки на самым максимум, давай посмотрим, что произойдёт, когда ударит луч, будет весело!

– Понял, – говорит Железный Человек. – Э, я пойду найду мистера Старка, наверное… может, попрошу его дать мне личный урок, чтобы я узнал, э, больше деталей насчёт него… увидимся позже, Кэп!

Стив ухмыляется, когда Железный Человек сбегает из зала. Издеваться над ним будет _весело._

***

Ещё больше клонов Гаргантус на другой день, вздыхает Стив. Вся команда разделяется по Манхэттену, принимаясь разбираться с вторжением клонов по парам, и Стив, _разумеется,_ назначает Железного Человека своим партнёром. Пока Стив хреначит одного из Гаргантус...ов? Гаргантусей?... э, как бы там ни назывались эти гигантские неандертальские роботы-захватчики… своим щитом, он лениво размышляет, стоит ли _называть_ их клонами, потому что они все роботы. Но они идентичные роботы. Из открытого космоса. У Стива _странная_ жизнь.

Но не такая странная, триумфально думает он, пока лишает головы другого инопланетного робота, как жизнь _Тони Старка._ Чем больше Стив думает об этом, тем больше он впечатляется. Он всегда считал Тони Старка потрясающим, даже в самом начале, когда Тони был таким щедрым, и Стиву казалось, что он просто _ждёт,_ пока Тони Старк опомнится, потому что, разумеется, никто с такой историей эгоизма и корысти, как у Тони, не может давать мстителям так много и хотеть так мало взамен? Стив так сильно ошибался. Бескорыстие Тони неизмеримо.

Но чёрт, ему нужно перестать отвлекаться на то, какой Тони Старк потрясающий, особенно когда Тони _прямо здесь_ и в данный момент получает удар дубинкой от второго Гаргантус...а? прямо в плечо. Железный Человек даже издаёт болезненный звук и о!, у него есть возможности, думает Стив. Потому что у Тони _должны_ остаться синяки после такого удара. 

И затем Стив внезапно ужасается своим собственным мыслям, потому что да, у Тони должны быть синяки прямо сейчас. И сколько раз Тони был ранен и не получал полноценной помощи, потому что как Тони Старк мог отправиться в больницу с таким огромным количеством ранений Железного Человека? Какого чёрта он тогда делает? Ухаживает за своими собственными травмами? Зашивает свои _собственные раны?_

– Эй, Крылатый, проснись, – говорит Железный Человек, и Стив одёргивает себя, осознавая, что два клона Гаргантуса, с которыми они сражались, сейчас оба разрушены на части. Он пялился в одну точку где-то, может, минут пять, потому что Железный Человек уже собрал остатки роботов в одну кучу и пометил ее электрическим сенсором, чтобы люди Щ.И.Т.а могли забрать их позже.

Стив начинается двигаться и окружает кучу жёлтой лентой, которую им выдал горсовет Нью-Йорка для подобных инцидентов, чтобы убедиться, что местные не врежутся в какие-либо опасные остатки пришельцев, и затем они вдвоём отправляются на крышу ближайшего небоскрёба, Железный Человек позволяет Стиву забраться себе на спину как обычно, и Стив проводит весь полёт, думая о том, как _близко_ на самом деле сейчас к нему Тони Старк.

Как Тони Старк _всегда_ был к нему близко.

Стив садится на край здания, осторожно убирает щит в чехол и смотрит на город под ногами. Железный Человек через секунду опускается рядом с ним. Стив опускает взгляд вниз, чтобы посмотреть, сколько им падать, если они просто слишком сильно наклонятся вниз, и затем бросает взгляд на Железного Человека, который просто беззаботно болтает своими железными ногами, пока сидит, повернув маску к горизонту.

– Почему ты это делаешь? – спрашивает Стив.

Железный Человек долгое время не отвечает и затем говорит:

– Подожди, ты говоришь _со мной?_

– Я разговаривал с голубем, – говорит Стив и невозмутимо смотрит на Железного Человека.

– Ты имеешь в виду… что я сижу? Потому что я весь день провёл на ногах, я устал.

Стив хмурится, потому что он борется с напоминанием, что Тони Старк работает сумасшедшее количество часов, и потом он ещё и выполняет обязанности _Железного Человека_ вдобавок? Это заслуживает восхищения, серьёзно.

– Я имею в виду… всю эту супергеройскую затею. Тони… – и Стив, может, и впечатлён той преданностью делу и всеми усилиями, которые Тони вкладывает в поддержание своей двойной роли, но он не собирается упускать такую хорошую возможность, так что он останавливает предложение на этом месте и притворяется, что на него нашёл приступ кашля.

Железный Человек практически _уморительно_ молчит, пока Стив бьёт себя по груди кулаком.

– Прости, – извиняется Стив. – Тони Старк твой _начальник,_ – продолжает он, пытаясь не улыбаться слишком хитро, – уже несколько лет. Без остановки. Даже когда ты не был со мстителями. Ты практически везде сопровождаешь Старка. И потом в своё свободное время ты продолжаешь бросаться наперерез ракетам…

– И неправдоподобно гигантским деревянным дубинкам, – вставляет Железный Человек, преувеличенно указывая пальцем на небольшое углубление в костюме на своём правом плече. – Не забывай про дубинки.

– Наперерез ракетам _и дубинкам,_ – соглашается Стив, – только чтобы защитить людей. Наверное, я просто никогда не спрашивал тебя по-настоящему о твоей мотивации.

Маска Железного Человека смотрит в сторону Стива.

– Я обязан, – говорит он.

Стив задумывается, какая неверная интерпретация этих слов заденет Тони больше всего. Он глупо моргает на Железного Человека.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что Тони Старк тебя _шантажирует?_ Почему ты ничего не сказал? Это возмутительно!

– Нет, нет, нет, нет – совсем нет, – говорит Железный Человек, явно на взводе. Стиву приходится прилагать все свои усилия, чтобы не засмеяться. На одну секунду он задумывается, как Тони сумел так долго врать им прямо в лица, но опять же… маска Железного Человека полностью закрывает его лицо теперь, и это наверняка отчасти было сделано по этой причине. – До костюма я принимал много плохих решений. Не особо думал о ком-то, кто может пострадать от моих реакций. Никогда не думал ни о ком, кроме себя. Но затем случился Железный Человек, и у меня появился шанс искупить свою вину, наверное, – из ротовой пластины Железного Человека раздаётся металлический гул, и Стиву интересно, что это за звук издаёт Тони, что модулятор превращает его в этот шум. – Мне всё ещё предстоит долгий путь до того, как заглажу вину за свои ошибки. Я каждый день благодарен за эту возможность.

Стив смотрит на Железного Человека, своего рода удивлённый, что его друг так честен с ним. Затем он снова обдумывает свою реакцию, и как он мысленно до сих пор назвал Железного Человека своим другом, и это хорошая мысль. Он до сих пор злится, что Тони соврал, конечно, но если его подсознание всё ещё убеждено, что Железный Человек его друг, то Стив уверен, что ему не потребуется много времени, чтобы оставить это в прошлом.

– Э, Кэп, может, сделаешь фотографию, продлится дольше, – говорит Железный Человек. 

Стив пугается. О, он пялился на него всё это время.

– Прости, Шлемоголовый. Просто думаю.

– Больно, наверное, – затем Железный Человек выпрямляется, глядя на запад, и Стив не может разглядеть, что там, это слишком далеко. – Подожди секунду, я кое-что проверю.

Стив достаёт свой щит просто на всякий случай, чтобы быть готовым.

– Возвращайся в любом случае, – говорит он.

Железный Человек кивает и грациозно спрыгивает с здания, включая свои реактивные ботинки посреди прыжка, чтобы взлететь вверх и полететь навстречу тому, что он заметил, и посмотреть пристальнее. Стив прикрывает глаза от света одной рукой, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед, Железный Человек завис в небе тёмным гладким силуэтом на фоне ярко-белых облаков. Он всегда думал, что Железный Человек был красивым изобретением. Теперь Стив знает, что _художник,_ который создал Железного Человека, ещё и носит его… Что Тони Старк – это тот, кто рискует собой каждый день… У Стива в животе появляется какое-то странное напряжение. Тепло, которое он не может объяснить.

Железный Человек парит на месте один долгий момент, но по медленной скорости его возвращения Стив может понять, что в Капитане Америка пока нет необходимости, и он возвращает свой щит обратно в чехол.

– Ещё один клон был на площади Вашингтона, но Тор с Халком разберутся с этим, – говорит Железный Человек, спускаясь и усаживаясь снова рядом со Стивом, и Стив расслабляется. Если они с Железным Человеком могут разобраться с двумя за раз, то Тор с Халком будут _более_ чем способны. Его пальцы сжимают карман, в котором он хранит свою идентификационную карту, успокаивая себя, что она до сих пор на месте и готова завибрировать, если кому-либо из мстителей понадобится их помощь.

– Это такой странный злодей, – вздыхает Стив, и Железный Человек кивает.

– Тот же самый вопрос обратно тебе, – говорит Железный Человек, и Стив прищуривается на него, потому что… о каком ещё вопросе он говорит? – Я думал, что у тебя эйдетическая память? – даже в искусственном тоне Железного Человека слышится нотка подозрения.

– Так и есть, – говорит Стив. Затем он думает об этом. – О, ты имеешь в виду, почему я делаю _это?_ – он указывает рукой на форму и щит, как будто это достаточный символ его деятельности. – Наверное, ты уже знаешь? Сначала я хотел вернуться обратно в 40-ые, и если я помогал, то, значит, _я_ получал помощь с этим взамен, но когда мне выпал шанс оказаться там, я осознал, что там мне места нет. Моё место здесь. Так что потом я вернулся обратно, чтобы попытаться и врезать Земо по лицу лично.

– А, это был хороший день, – немного мечтательно говорит Железный Человек.

Стив ухмыляется, достаточно широко, что становятся видны его клыки.

– Но даже мести было недостаточно. Я пытался остановиться, _ты_ это знаешь. Это невозможно.

– Да, я тебя слышу, – сказал Железный Человек с кивком.

Они оба уходили из мстителей, больше одного раза. Это никогда не бывает надолго. Они всегда возвращаются друг к другу.

– Какие бы у тебя ни были причины, – говорит Стив, – я рад, что ты Железный Человек. Я рад, что мне довелось с тобой познакомиться.

Железный Человек издаёт какой-то приглушённый звук.

– Ты в порядке, Крылатый?

– Что? – моргает Стив. – Да. Я просто… Иногда мы не говорим людям вокруг нас, что мы думаем, пока у нас есть возможность, понимаешь? – заканчивает он немного жалко, потому что он не может чётко объяснить словами, почему он так благодарен. Только если он не хочет дать Тони понять, что он _знает._ А этого он сделать не может. Пока что нет. Как бы много он ни думал, как бы сильно ни пытался придумать стратегию, он не может придумать правильных слов. Он ещё не может объяснить, что он знает, кто такой Железный Человек, в таком случае он не сможет объяснить, насколько он _необходим,_ и как это хорошо, и как Стив им восхищается.

– Как скажешь, – говорит Железный Человек.

Стив просто хмыкает в ответ.

Значит, Тони думает, что он до сих пор должен отрабатывать за те годы, что он создавал оружие. Ладно. Это логично. Он прячет свою личность от публики, потому что… ну, наверное, легальные последствия владения компанией, которая стоит миллиарды, могут быть непростыми. Иногда мстители сталкивались с негативными реакциями от общественных сфер СМИ, может, это не так уж хорошо, когда ты работаешь с другими компаниями _без_ их разнообразной репутации, с которой приходится иметь дело. Может, Тони не хочет задействовать героизм Железного Человека в финансовых заработках, что настолько чисто в плане этики, что Стив практически хочет упасть в обморок. И у Тони есть друзья в центре внимания публики – Хоганы и Роудс – суперзлодеи нацелились бы на них, чтобы добраться до Железного Человека. Это логично, что личность Тони не известна общественности.

Но личность Тони в секрете от мстителей? Каким боком _это_ логично? Это не логично. Стив, наверное, может поверить, что это было необходимо в начале. Они начинали привыкать друг к другу. Тогда у них не было достаточно опыта, чтобы построить доверие. И ладно, да, они знали, что у Тони Старка есть проблемы с сердцем, и если бы они узнали _тогда,_ что Железный Человек – это Тони Старк… они наверняка бы настояли на том, чтобы он остановился. Им нравился Тони. Они не хотели, чтобы Тони пострадал. Даже тот один инцидент, когда Тони надел костюм Марк один, чтобы сразиться за них, почти умер… Все действующие мстители до единого _поселились_ в больнице, пока Тони не поправился.

Ладно, значит, Тони держал это в секрете первые несколько лет, чтобы убедиться, что он может остаться Железным Человеком. Стив полагает, что это _тоже_ логично. Но даже если сердце Тони до сих пор не здорово, прошли _годы,_ и он может назвать _сотни_ миссий, чтобы доказать, что сердце Тони не является препятствием для его успеха.

Хмм. Ему определённо ещё о многом стоит подумать.

Стив постукивает пальцами по колену, пока они ждут. Его эйдетическая память одновременно и подарок, и проклятие. Он помнит всё, но иногда это всё усложняет, потому что у него есть сотни повседневных воспоминаний, которые нужно обработать, воспоминаний, которые не предоставляют никаких подсказок к ответу.

Возможно, это страх, медленно думает Стив. Тони _боится,_ что они узнают? Страхи, они такие, они остаются, даже после того, как все рациональные мысли заставляют тебя поверить в то, что они невозможны. Он наверняка до сих пор боится, что они вышвырнут его из мстителей.

– О чём думаешь? – спрашивает Железный Человек, прерывая мысли Стива. Когда Стив с удивлением поворачивается к нему, Железный Человек поясняет: – Ты выглядишь взволнованным.

– Я не взволнован, – говорит Стив. – Гипотетически…

– Ты всё ещё этим занимаешься? – Железный Человек звучит пренебрежительно.

Стив всё равно продолжает.

– _Гипотетически,_ если бы тебе нужно было сказать кому-то что-то серьёзное… ты бы подождал, пока сможешь найти правильные слова для этого, или просто выпалил бы правду, зная, что ты наверняка скажешь всё не так и ранишь чьи-то чувства?

Железный Человек не просто молчит, он _замирает_ . И затем он начинает гудеть так громко, что Стив практически _вибрирует,_ и… о. Нет. Это его _идентификационная карта_ начала сигналить, и Стив проглатывает вопрос, чтобы сфокусироваться на более насущной проблеме – Кэрол и Саймон сражаются с пятью клонами _внутри_ Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, и что-то случилось с пианино Билли Джоэл, и один из Гаргантусов украл машину для заливки льда? _Ну почему их жизни такие странные?_

***

В то время как расписания Железного Человека и Капитана Америка часто совпадают друг с другом, Стив, можно сказать, хочет увидеться с Тони, а это уже более сложно. Что Стив хотя бы понимает теперь, учитывая сумасшедший распорядок двойной жизни Тони. Но есть эта крошечная часть утра, обычно около четырёх утра, когда Стив в большинстве случаев встречает Тони Старка, а не Железного Человека. Ну, Стив считает это утром, но Тони обычно считает это ночью, но какими бы ни были их личные определения этого времени, это то время суток, когда Стив может встретить того, кто, по его мнению, является _настоящим_ Тони Старком. Настоящего человека за его яркой бизнес-персоной. И теперь Стив знает, что это настоящий человек внутри красивого костюма Железного Человека, и на один момент он полностью поглощён тем, как это абсолютно несправедливо, что кто-то настолько потрясающий может быть двумя разными потрясающими людьми. Одновременно. Уф. Некоторые люди просто слишком талантливы, по мнению Стива.

Если Стив просыпается в три часа утра несколько дней подряд, просто чтобы не упустить, как Тони заползёт на кухню за кофе, он никому в этом не признаётся.

Ему везёт на третий дней, и его заслугой является вид Тони, который на слабых ногах заходит на кухню и прислоняется к стойке с кофемашиной, его тело очевидно полагается лишь на мышечную память. Стив отмечает, что его движения ещё даже более скованы, чем обычно, после целой ночи работы. Наверное, это из-за того, что тот клон Гаргантус ударил Железного Человека в плечо. На Тони кофта с длинными рукавами из тёмного прочного материала, который выглядит мягким, и Стиву приходится сжать губы в одну полоску, чтобы противиться порыву встать на ноги и отвести кофту в сторону, чтобы самому оценить его синяки. У Тони красивые плечи, думает Стив.

– Воу, – говорит Тони, и Стив с испугом поднимает взгляд и видит, как Тони заканчивает наливать себе кофе, пролив немного на пол, наверняка из-за шока от вида глубоко задумчивого Стива.

– Э, я тебя напугал? Прости.

– Не ожидал, что кто-то не спит в такое время, – говорит Тони, и прежде чем Стив успевает остановить его, вытирает пролитый кофе… своей ногой? Стив кривится, глядя, как Тони вытирает кофе с пола своей правой ногой, и тёмная жидкость впитывается в его когда-то белый носок. – Сейчас немного рановато даже для тебя, разве нет, Кэп?

– Э, – говорит Стив и бросает взгляд на часы. – Наверное, я хотел немного подумать.

– Часто этим занимаешься в последнее время, да? – спрашивает Тони, выдвигая стул своей испачканной кофе ногой, прежде чем опуститься на него и издать такой звук, когда он делает первый глоток кофе, из-за которого лицо Стива становится по-странному тёплым.

– Наверное, – говорит Стив и пытается не ликовать слишком открыто, потому что Стив не был слишком дум… ающим? Э, его мозг не работает в три часа утра. Задумчивым? Какое бы там ни было слово, Стив совершенно не был таким перед Тони Старком. Но он был относительно задумчивым перед _Железным Человеком._ Стив задумывается, сколько промашек Тони на самом деле делает в день. Сколько раз он _упустил что-то настолько чертовски очевидное._

– Я не собираюсь говорить про, ну, знаешь, _вещи,_ – говорит Тони. – Вещи, которые не настоящие вещи. Я могу говорить про настоящие вещи.

Тони в три утра не особо понятней Стива в три утра.

– Ты имеешь в виду… чувства?

Тони хмурится в свой кофе.

– Наверное, да. Но. Если тебе нужно поговорить, то я здесь. Или я могу посмотреть, может, Железный Человек не спит, если это поможет? – он звучит глубоко неуверенным.

Стив нацепляет лицо, как будто он какое-то время раздумывает об этом.

– Я думаю, может быть, это поможет, если я могу услышать _оба_ ваших мнения одновременно, – медленно говорит он и наслаждается внезапным выражением лица Тони. Тони прячет его очень быстро, но эта краткая секунда паники восхитительна. Он сжаливается над ним. – Нет, не надо. Я бы хотел ещё посидеть немного и всё обдумать, – он смотрит на Тони и обращает внимание на тени на его лице, очевидную боль и усталость в его осанке. – Тебе, наверное, стоит пойти спать, не думаешь?

Тони издаёт хмыкающий звук, слишком уставший, даже чтобы составлять человеческие слова.

И Стив внезапно, болезненно, чувствует себя таким _виноватым._ Тони выжимает из себя все соки, всю энергию, пытаясь поддержать этот идиотский спектакль, пытаясь сохранить всех в безопасности и в неведении, и сердце Стива как будто начинает расти, упирается ему в рёбра, пытается взорваться, потому что Тони такой потрясающий. Тони хоть _знает,_ насколько он потрясающий?

– Я не говорю это достаточно часто, – говорит Стив, пытаясь быть искренним, потому что сейчас не время для его хитрых издевательств над Железным Человеком, – но я действительно ценю всё, что ты для нас делаешь. Ты, правда, вкладываешь всё в мстителей, чтобы сделать этот мир _лучше,_ и я просто… очень благодарен. За тебя. И за этот дом, который ты мне дал.

Тони опускает кружку кофе и смотрит на Стива широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Э…

– Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь, как мы благодарны. Как _я_ благодарен.

– Э, – повторяет Тони и прищуривается на Стива. – Спасибо?

– Пожалуйста, – говорит Стив. Он поднимается на ноги и практически протягивает руку, чтобы похлопать Тони по плечу, но обрывает это движение на полпути, потому что Тони, должно быть, весь в синяках, и Стив не хочет причинять ему больше боли. – Увидимся позже.

– Позже, – бормочет Тони, и Стив чувствует, как тот пялится ему вслед, пока он уходит. Стив направляется по главной лестнице в свою комнату в полузабытье. От всей этой ситуации с настоящими личностями у него кружится голова. На один момент, когда он протянул руку, чтобы похлопать Тони по плечу дружеским жестом, он кратко захотел положить ладонь ему на щёку. Ха. Странно. Стив просто немного устал, вот и всё.

Но не так устал, как Тони Старк, мрачно думает Стив. Он засыпает, счастливо думая о том, какой у него потрясающий друг. Куда более потрясающий, чем кто-либо знает.

***

Они должны встретиться на их обычном собрании, но Железный Человек опаздывает из-за взрыва в Старк Индастриз, и Стив немного психует. Это не первый раз, когда случается что-то подобное, потому что технологии Тони феноменальные, и они _всегда_ яркого и блестящего типа великолепности, которую плохие люди хотят украсть или разрушить, но до этого Стив просто предполагал, что Железный Человек находится там, чтобы разобрать руины в качестве некой супер-ловкой и умной лопаты человеческого размера. Но в этой катастрофе наверняка увяз не Железный Человек, а Тони Старк. И это не Железный Человек, как таковой, кто на самом деле недоступен.

Сколько раз они вот так вот ждали Железного Человека, пока Тони Старк был занят своими гражданскими нуждами и потребностями, и расстраивались, что Железный Человек _бросил_ их? Стив возвращается мыслями к тем временам, когда они санкционировали Железного Человека за то, что тот игнорирует вызовы общего сбора.

– Э, Кэп, – говорит Джен тихим голосом, – ты _осознаёшь,_ что ты скрипишь зубами так, э, громко?

Стив моргает и замирает, и да, его челюсть немного болит. Он недовольно кривит лицо.

– Прости, Джен, – его карта вибрирует, но беззвучно, что означает, что это просто сообщение, и он бросает на неё взгляд. – Ожидаемое время прибытия Железного Человека три минуты, – вслух читает он. – Видимо, надо просто подождать.

– Как мы ждём уже _два часа,_ – жалуется Клинт. Он наверняка просто дуется, что в последнее время он пропустил всё веселье с мстителями (если отложить угрозу общественности, побить роботов всегда весело), и вместо этого в свой первый день после возвращения и вызова в качестве мстителя ему приходится идти на собрание.

– Мы будем ждать, – твёрдо говорит Стив.

Джен вздыхает и немного съезжает вниз на своём стуле.

Тишина становится неловкой.

– Гипотетически, – говорит Саймон и бросает озорной взгляд на Стива, – ты бы предпочёл, чтобы Профессор Икс читал твои мысли и в течение недели каждый день рассказывал, что ты думаешь, или же провести выходные секса с Дэдпулом в нудистком лагере для парочек?

– _Что?_ – говорит Клинт.

– Новая командная игра, – объясняет Кэрол. – Кэп ее придумал. Ты придумываешь странную гипотетическую ситуацию, и потом другие должны высказать своё мнение.

– _Кэп_ придумал? – Клинт бросает на Стива одобрительный взгляд, смешанный с неверящим. – Ха.

– Выходные с Дэдпулом, – говорит Стив немного угрюмо.

– Ой, прошу, как будто у тебя хотя бы есть какие-то секреты, которые Профессор Икс может раскрыть, – говорит Джен, закатывая глаза.

– У меня есть секреты, – говорит Стив, наверняка слишком возмущённо. У него есть один _великий_ секрет! Настоящая личность Железного Человека! И вот дерьмо, теперь Стиву придётся быть очень осторожным рядом с телепатами и экстрасенсами. Стив хочет нахмуриться, но он заталкивает этот импульс подальше. Не удивительно, что Тони всегда придумывает предлоги, что он занят, когда Люди Икс планируют встретиться с ними!

– Конечно, есть, Кэп, – говорит Саймон, с сарказмом поглаживая Стива по голове. Стив всё-таки хмурится и уворачивается от него, и остальные смеются над ним, и он хочет разозлиться на это. Хотел бы он, чтобы Железный Человек был здесь. Он любит звук смеха Железного Человека. И теперь он внезапно ошарашен следующей мыслью – он когда-нибудь слышал смех Тони Старка? Конечно, он слышал вежливый смех Тони на приёмах для благотворительного фонда Марии Старк, или когда Тони задабривает генеральных директоров крупных компаний или больших шишек государства, когда мстителям нужно больше финансирования, но он когда-нибудь слышал смех Тони Старка от искреннего веселья? Теперь у Стива есть новая жизненная цель, это уж точно. Он гадает, красивый или уродливый у Тони смех. Однозначно красивый.

– Вообще-то, из-за этого выражения лица я как-то думаю, что у него _реально_ есть секреты, – говорит Кэрол, складывая руки на груди и наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы окинуть Стива оценивающим взглядом. – Это _очень_ интересно.

– Нет, не интересно, – сразу же говорит Стив, и это, наверное, самый худший возможный ответ, потому что брови Кэрол взлетают вверх, и он вспыхивает. – Эй, ты просто переводишь тему, чтобы не делать выбор.

– Я бы тоже выбрала Дэдпула, – говорит Кэрол, практически агрессивно встречаясь с ним взглядом, и затем она ухмыляется и лениво потягивается. – Но это потому что, если он пообещает _не снимать_ маску, он реально до абсурда гибкий.

– Мой мозг только что моментально представил это, и я чувствую себя грязным, – стонет Саймон.

– Что я говорила о том, чтобы представлять меня голой в _каком-либо_ сценарии? – спрашивает Кэрол и делает _что-то_ с Саймоном под столом, и он взвывает, и в этот раз Стиву доводится смеяться вместе со всеми.

– Я думал, у нас должно быть собрание, – голос Железного Человека непринуждённо разносится над их смехом, и мстители поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на него. У Стива слегка сжимается желудок. На ногах Железного Человека есть несколько обожжённых следов, а ещё на его грудной пластине видны несколько лишних вмятин, которых там не было ещё вчера. – Вы начали без меня? – говорит Железный Человек. – Я бы не винил вас, если так.

– Чтобы ты пропустил все разговоры про расписания и графики? – говорит Саймон. – Да ни за что!

– У нас действительно должно быть собрание, – говорит Джен. – Мы просто играем в гипотетическую игру Кэпа, пока ждём. _Тебя._

Железный Человек опускается на пустое место рядом со Стивом.

– У меня есть одна такая, вообще-то, – Стив бросает на него любопытный взгляд. – Гипотетически, если бы поведение вашего товарища по команде изменилось, и он начал делать странные вещи, например, делать вам много неожиданных комплиментов… что бы вы подумали?

– Это не ситуация _выбора,_ – неодобрительно говорит Саймон.

– Я бы наверняка подумала, что я ему нравлюсь? – предлагает Кэрол. – _Какие_ здесь вообще корпоративные правила для отношений?

– Учитывая, кем были мстители-основатели, – говорит Джен, всегда гордая тем, что она входит в их число, – было бы довольно сложно запретить отношения, учитывая, что это уже случилось?

– А, да, – говорит Клинт. – Потому что Железный Человек и Капитан Америка были женаты с самого первого дня. Поэтому мы называем вас отцом и матерью нашей команды.

– Уморительно, – невозмутимо говорит Железный Человек.

– Подожди, – говорит Стив. – А я мать или отец в этом сценарии?

– Определённо, отец, – говорит Брюс, уверенно кивая головой.

– _Это_ то, на что ты обращаешь внимание? – говорит Железный Человек Стиву, игнорируя Брюса, и он звучит практически уморительно ошарашенным.

– Да? – говорит Стив, не понимая, на _что_ ему стоит обращать внимание.

– Как насчёт _мы не женаты и никогда не были женаты,_ – говорит Железный Человек.

– А, – говорит Джен и поясняет: – _этот_ товарищ по команде, – по какой-то причине она бросает задумчивый взгляд на Стива. – Ты ему нравишься. В смысле _нравишься_ –нравишься.

– Не ввязывайте меня в этот разговор, – говорит Саймон. – Мне нравится верить, что вы все храните целибат и никогда, никогда, не снимаете одежду.

– Мне внезапно кажется, что я должен извиниться, – угрюмо говорит Брюс, потому что даже несмотря на то, что Хэнк Пим сделал ему много одежды, которая может выдерживать трансформации Халка и де-трансформироваться, иногда Халку просто нравится рвать свои штаны.

– Что ты думаешь, Кэп? – спрашивает Железный Человек.

– Брюсу не стоит извиняться, обнаженность совершенно естественна? – говорит Стив.

– Я про гипотетически, – объясняет Железный Человек.

– О, – говорит Стив. Моргает. – Может, этот человек в тайне умирает? – он пожимает плечами. Это, можно сказать, кажется ему логичным.

– Воу, слегка чересчур мрачно? – Кэрол бросает на него косой взгляд.

Стив снова пожимает плечами.

– Это одна из возможных причин, которые стоит рассматривать, если кто-то слишком смиренно относится к неизбежной гибели, – ему приходилось часто присматриваться к этому, пока он был в 107-ом. Иногда парни просто достигали пропасти войны и падали туда. Приходилось искать много предупредительных знаков. 

– Если бы я знал, что я умру, я думаю, я бы продал всё, что у меня есть, чтобы не причинять неудобств своим близким своей кучей дерьма после того, как меня не станет, – предлагает Саймон. – Наверное, ещё оставлю им деньги, чтобы покрыть стоимость похорон.

– А если у тебя _нет_ ничего, что ты мог бы продать? – спрашивает Брюс.

– Делала бы людям комплименты, – медленно говорит Джен. – Потому что я бы хотела, чтобы люди знали, как я к ним отношусь, пока я всё ещё могу. Кэрол? Что насчёт тебя?

– Ну, мы команда, – говорит Кэрол, – и я бы хотела считать себя хорошей частью этой команды. Но я всё равно не была бы счастлива, э, _уйти,_ пока… ну, пока я бы не убедилась, что вы будете в порядке без меня.

– Оу, это, вообще-то, мило, – говорит Джен.

– Не надо звучать так удивлённо! – смеётся Кэрол, так что Стив расслабляется, что она не обижена. Комната для собраний небольшая, и на одной стене до сих пор видны следы от пожара с последнего раза, как кто-то принял какой-то комментарий близко к сердцу.

– Хммм, – говорит Железный Человек, растягивая этот звук. – Что насчёт тебя, Кэп?

– Меня? – моргает Стив. – Наверное… что сказали Джен и Кэрол. И я бы проводил как можно больше времени со своими любимыми людьми?

– Да, – говорит Железный Человек и как-то странно добавляет: – Так я и думал.

Стив сводит брови, не понимая тон голоса, воспроизводимый его модулятором. Железный Человек звучит практически печально.

– Это не такая весёлая игра, как я думал, – говорит Клинт, разбивая атмосферу.

– Тогда _сам_ попробуй, – говорит Джен.

– Ладно. Гипотетически, – говорит Клинт, поджимая губы, – вы бы предпочли иметь пенис вместо носа, или чтобы всё, что вы ели, на вкус было как навоз?

После этого наступает момент шокированной тишины, пока все с одинаковыми масками ужаса на лицах мысленно впитывают этот сценарий.

– Новое правило игры, – говорит Железный Человек, и все могут _слышать_ мрачный тон его голоса. – Соколиному Глазу запрещается играть в эту игру.

– Эй! – пищит Клинт, но все мстители согласно кивают головами. Он опускает плечи. – Наверное, это справедливо.

– _Справедливости_ ради, – медленно говорит Железный Человек, – я бы выбрал навоз. У меня была одна маска с сомнительным носом. Я думаю, это оттолкнуло меня от плохих решений по поводу носа на всю жизнь.

На это все мстители _тоже_ согласно кивают головами – по крайней мере, все те, кто помнят Железный Нос.

***

Новый день, новый сумасшедший злодей, только вот этот не местный. Обычно они проводят весь полёт на квинджете, обсуждая стратегию, но на этот раз всё по-другому, и виноват в этом Стив.

– Гипотетически, – говорит Джен, и даже когда Брюс шикает _“если в этом гипотетически снова будет нос-пенис, то я превращусь в Халка прямо здесь, помоги мне боже”,_ она игнорирует его и продолжает: – вы бы предпочли поцеловать Мика, зная, как он выглядит, или предпочли бы поцеловать… пилота Железного Человека. Учитывая, что он может выглядеть как угодно, и мы этого не знаем.

– Нос-пенис? – спрашивает Тор на заднем фоне, потому что он пропустил то собрание.

– Я расскажу тебе позже, – тихо успокаивает его Стив.

Железный Человек резко смеётся.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Оса, – говорит он. Джен подмигивает ему.

– Я не хотела тебя обидеть, – говорит она.

Стив представляет себе Мика и кривит лицо. У него есть преимущество в том, что он знает лицо под безразличной маской Железного Человека, и здесь нет даже никакого соревнования, Стив _без сомнений_ поцеловал бы Железного Человека. У Тони Старка _всё_ красивое, думает Стив, и он очевидно очень хорошо целуется. У него не было бы списка бывших девушек длиной в телефонный справочник, если бы он делал это _плохо,_ ведь так?

– Который из наших врагов был этот Мик? – спрашивает Тор.

– Гигантский инопланетный таракан, у которого были проблемы с отцом, – шепчет ему в ответ Клинт.

– Я его помню, – говорит Кэрол. Она поджимает губы. – У него _действительно_ был довольно впечатляющий пресс? И я всегда думала, что большое количество рук будет плюсом в какой-нибудь постельной ситуации. Но этот рот? – она кривится. – Не может быть, чтобы у Железного Человека были такие большие зубы.

– Может, не зубы, – говорит Железный Человек и издаёт несколько смешков.

– Эта игра вызывает у меня кошмарные ментальные картинки, которые я теперь никогда не развижу, – вздыхает Брюс.

– Железный Человек, – решает Саймон. – Определённо Железный Человек. Ты можешь быть мерзким разлагающимся зомби под этой штукой, и я всё равно предпочту это вместо _таракана._

– Я думаю, я бы выбрал Мика, – говорит Стив, и на него сразу же обращается _много_ удивлённых взглядов. Он нацепляет своё самое невинное выражение лица. – Эй, во мне есть дух авантюризма.

– В тебе есть суицидальные наклонности, – бормочет Брюс.

– О, детка, – говорит Железный Человек соблазнительным голосом, – значит ли это, что ты бы выбрал меня?

– И в том, и в другом случае всё равно есть проблемы с отцом, – фыркает Брюс.

Стив на секунду застывает. Проблемы Тони Старка с отцом видны безошибочно; Говард запихнул его в частную школу в юном возрасте, чтобы тот заматерел. Значит ли это, что _Брюс_ знает, что Тони Железный Человек?

У него появляется возможность припереть Брюса в углу позже, когда он съёживается после Халка посреди кучи обломков старой заброшенной электростанции, которую, по мнению Халка, нужно было разрушить.

– Можно поговорить с тобой одну секунду? – спрашивает Стив.

Брюс пожимает плечами, начиная убирать щепки из своих волос.

– Наверное, – он окидывает Стива взглядом. – Особенно если это извинение за то, что ты начал игру, из-за которой моё желание жить увядает.

Стив морщится.

– Да, прости за это. Я просто… пытался задеть Железного Человека, на самом деле. Наверное, прилетело не к тому мстителю, ха?

– Нам всем снились кошмары, – информирует его Брюс. Он с любопытством прищуривается на Стива. – Зачем ты пытался задеть нашего золотого мстителя?

Стив прищуривается на Брюса в ответ.

– По… причинам, – размыто отвечает он.

– По _причинам,_ – повторяет Брюс. Он кивает и поджимает губы, затем снова бросает взгляд на Стива. – Ты… что-то знаешь?

– Может быть, – говорит Стив.

– Ты ничего не знаешь, – говорит Брюс, и его голос звучит чуть более уверенно.

– Вообще-то, знаю, – говорит Стив, и ему кажется, будто он теряет нить разговора. Он бросает взгляд через поле боя (в кои-то веки это настоящее поле) туда, где Железный Человек помогает прибираться.

– Неа, не знаешь, – говорит Брюс. – Потому что если бы знал, ты бы наверняка не стал пытаться его задеть.

Стив обиженно смотрит на Брюса, но тот игнорирует его, вместо этого тоже глядя на Железного Человека. 

– И что бы я делал?

– Ты бы сказал ему правду, – говорит Брюс. – Ты мститель, Стив. Ты смелый, – с этим он поворачивается к Стиву и успокаивающе кладёт ладонь ему на плечо. – Просто наберись смелости и _скажи_ Железному Человеку, что у тебя есть к нему чувства. Я думаю, ты будешь рад его ответу.

Стив просто пялится на него. Брюс неловко хлопает его по плечу и уходит от него, аккуратно пробираясь между разрушенных кирпичей.

_Что?_

***

Стив молчит, пока они прибираются на поле боя, молчит, пока они летят домой на квинджете, молчит, пока они выходят на крыше особняка и расходятся своими дорогами. Стив смотрит, как они уходят, и тяжело сглатывает.

Комментарий Брюса про _проблемы с отцом_ не был про личность Железного Человека, а про… чувства Железного Человека? Когда Стив спросил его, кто из них мать, а кто отец, Брюс сказал, что Стив отец, и Брюс учёный, учёный, который совершает большие теоретические скачки во времени, но он редко говорит что-то, в чём он не уверен.

Брюс считает, что у Железного Человека есть к нему _чувства?_ Стив, честно говоря, не уверен, как он относится к этому. Его лицо нагревается, и он проходит по воспоминаниям последних нескольких дней. Как быстро он сказал, что он бы не поцеловал Железного Человека? Почему? Что это всё значит?

– Эй, ты идёшь внутрь?

Стив пугается при звуке голоса Железного Человека и поворачивается посмотреть на него оценивающим взглядом широко распахнутых глаз.

Боже. Железный Человек – это Тони Старк, и, возможно, у Железного Человека есть к нему _чувства._

Планы Стива рассыпаются на кусочки. Он не справляется с этим. Он не может выманить признание из Тони шаг за шагом. Он не может больше издеваться над ним. Не в том случае, если в этом замешаны чувства. И Тони… Тони не эксперт, когда дело касается разговоров о чувствах. Это Стив знает наверняка.

– Эм, вообще-то, – говорит Стив, – нам, наверное, стоит поговорить.

Железный Человек молчит и не двигается. Он наверняка смотрит на Стива.

– Ладно, – медленно говорит Железный Человек. – О чём?

– Просто нам нужно быть честными касательно некоторых вещей, – говорит Стив. – Правда. Это же хорошая вещь, да?

– О боже, – говорит Железный Человек. – О боже, это происходит? Сейчас?

– А?

– Тебя уже несколько дней что-то грызёт, – говорит Железный Человек. И я почти уверен, в чём дело, и разве ты можешь искренне отрицать, что это пугает до чёртиков?

Стив искренне не может этого отрицать. Он чувствует себя несчастным.

– Не хочешь присесть? – предлагает он. Оглядывается вокруг. Рядом есть стена, которую они, наверное, могут использовать в качестве сидения.

– Не хочу ли _я_ присесть? – Железный Человек делает беспомощный жест обеими руками, который сходит на нет после пары маниакальных взмахов, и он выпрямляется и замирает, приблизившись к Стиву. – Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты просто сказал это, быстро. Как будто оторвать пластырь. Да.

– Я знаю, что ты нервничаешь, – говорит Стив, – но не стоит, это хорошо. Будет хорошо, если это всё просто раскроется.

– Если уж собираешься сказать это, – говорит Железный Человек, выдавливая слова, – то просто _скажи_ это.

– Ну, – говорит Стив, чувствуя себя до невозможности неловко. Он кривит лицо. Даже спустя столько времени он не может формулировать слова. Это просто смешно. Он несколько дней думал об этом моменте. Почему же у него просто нет слов? – В общем…

Железный Человек вздыхает.

– Давай просто скажем это вместе. Считай до трёх, потом говори.

– Ладно, – соглашается Стив и делает глубокий вдох. – Давай сделаем это. Один, два, три…

И Железный Человек выпаливает:

– Ты умираешь.

Одновременно со Стивом, который говорит:

– Ты Тони Старк.

После этого наступает очень долгий момент тишины.

Затем Стив говорит:

– _Что?_

– Ты… умираешь? – говорит Железный Человек, затем останавливается, осознав, что только что сказал Стив, и делает несколько быстрых шагов назад. – Подожди. Ты думаешь, что я _кто?_

– Я не думаю, – говорит Стив, пытаясь звучать терпеливо. – Я знаю. Но давай отложим это в сторону на секунду, _почему_ ты думаешь, что я умираю??

– Потому что ты начал проводить со мной столько времени! – Железный Человек преувеличенно взмахивает руками. – И делать мне комплименты! И прилагать столько усилий, чтобы мы все _веселились_ и _развлекались,_ и… конечно, я подумал, что ты умираешь! А не то, что ты сдался и _сошёл с ума._

– Не сошёл я с ума! – возмущается Стив. – Я просто знаю правду! Почему это так сильно тебя пугает?

– Ничего ты не знаешь, – настаивает Железный Человек. – И тебе нужно провериться в больнице. Тебе нужна неотложная психиатрическая помощь.

– Я не сошёл с ума, – повторяет Стив сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ты Тони Старк.

– Мы _должны были_ понять, что у тебя крыша поехала, когда ты сказал, что ты бы предпочёл поцеловать Мика, а не меня, – говорит Железный Человек. – Это должно было стать _первым_ признаком твоей невменяемости. _Никто_ бы не выбрал поцеловать гигантского таракана вместо меня.

– О, пожалуйста, – небрежно бросает Стив. – Я сказал _это,_ чтобы никто не понял, как сильно я _хочу_ поцеловать тебя.

– Ты хочешь поцеловать _Тони Старка,_ – фыркает Железный Человек. – Не _меня._

– Это _один и тот же_ человек, – кричит Стив. – И ты это прекрасно знаешь! И кто теперь невменяемый?

– Но… – говорит Железный Человек и затем делает паузу. – Как ты вообще… – и потом тише: – _Почему_ ты думаешь что-то настолько сумасшедшее?

– Ну, это была, своего рода, случайность, – говорит Стив. – Я просто… увидел твои глаза через дыры у меня в газете, и я просто… _понял._ Все факты сложились вместе, и я просто всё понял. В конце концов, два моих лучших друга просто оказались одним человеком, – он хитро улыбается. – Это была весёлая неделя, пока я пытался всё это обдумать. Я понимаю, почему ты беспокоишься, Тони. Но ты более чем доказал, что ты можешь справиться с этой работой _даже_ с твоими проблемами с сердцем. И ты просто обязан знать, ты _обязан_ знать, как сильно ты нам нравишься. Вы оба. Ты врал мне больше всех, и если я могу простить это, то и остальные смогут. Я знаю, почему это пугает тебя, но тебе нечего бояться.

Железный Человек просто пялится на него и затем говорит странным тоном:

– Я _имел в виду,_ почему ты хочешь поцеловать Тони Старка. Он как бы кретин.

Стив открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, потому что Тони кто угодно, но не кретин, но затем Железный Человек поднимает руку к своей шее, совершает какой-то жест, и его лицевая пластина поднимается вверх, и _боже,_ это именно так потрясающе, как и думал Стив – увидеть красивое лицо Тони, окружённое шлемом Железного Человека. Тони Старк бросает Стиву однобокую улыбку, и он очевидно пытается быть смелым, потому что его плечи выпрямлены, но его усы немного дрожат, как будто его на самом деле трясёт, и он такой _смелый,_ как же Стив может _не хотеть_ поцеловать его?

И _о._ Это даже не гипотетическая ситуация. Дело не в том, что Стив поцеловал бы Тони вместо Мика. Он бы поцеловал Тони Старка вместо _кого угодно._

О. _О._ Столько реакций Стива касательно настоящей личности Железного Человека сейчас аккуратно складываются в одну картину. У него тоже есть чувства. Чувства к Тони. Чувства к Железному Человеку. 

– Эта неделя просто полна открытий, – говорит Стив, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение.

Тони морщит нос, и это потрясающе, видеть настоящую мимику Железного Человека. Он прищуривается на Стива.

– Ты только что понял _ещё_ что-то странное? – спрашивает он.

Стив беспомощно пожимает плечами.

– Только то, что я, похоже, тебя люблю, – признаёт он. – Осторожнее со мной. У меня выдалась длинная и тяжёлая неделя.

Тони уставился на него.

– Ты уверен, что ты _не_ сошёл с ума?

– Гипотетически, – очень медленно говорит Стив, наслаждаясь тем, как глаза Тони не покидают его лица, – ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я сошёл с ума, или чтобы я говорил правду?

Взгляд Тони опускается на губы Стива, и Стив улыбается Тони, всё шире и шире. Тони делает шаг вперёд, теперь его глаза сканируют лицо Стива, как будто он ищет какую-то ловушку, и он выглядит удивлённым, когда каждый шаг приближает его ближе, а он так и не находит ничего плохого.

– Правду, – признаёт Тони, его голос тихий и ласковый, совсем не похожий на звуки, которые может издать Железный Человек. Тони поднимает одну ладонь и прижимает ее к груди Стива, его пальцы совпадают со звездой. Его голос даже ещё _мягче,_ когда он поднимает на Стива взгляд широко распахнутых голубых глаз и спрашивает: – Ты _точно_ не умираешь? Эти несколько дней я был… – он улыбается, но это грустная улыбка. – Это была _агония,_ думать об этом. О том, что ты умираешь, и не говоришь мне… – его пальцы сжимают материал формы Стива.

Стив прислоняется вперёд и прижимается лбом ко лбу Тони, и пару секунд они просто стоят на месте, дыша одним воздухом.

– Прости меня, – говорит Стив. – Если это поможет, то я переживал каждый раз, когда ты практически умирал за последние несколько лет, а это не любимые мои воспоминания.

– Да, я понимаю это, – говорит Тони.

Стив опускает одну руку Тони на талию и затем осознаёт, в какой позиции они стоят, и что он _наверняка_ может сделать, потому что из своего ограниченного опыта Стив знает, что человек, который _не_ хочет целовать тебя, не подойдёт так близко к тебе после того, как ты признался, что хочешь поцеловать _его_. Он думает о том, как сложить свою следующую реплику, ничего не выходит, и он снова начинает с привычного слова:

– Гипотетически, – произносит он, но Тони его перебивает.

– _К чёрту_ гипотетически, – говорит Тони, и Стив открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но он не может, потому что Тони целует его. Стив с готовностью целует в ответ и бесстыдно счастлив осознать, что его предыдущие оценки умений Тони Старка целоваться попали в самую точку. Когда Тони отстраняется с припухшими и порозовевшими губами, Стив занят тем, что думает, что это лучшее чувство, которое он когда-либо испытает, и Тони тихо говорит: – Я тоже, похоже, тебя люблю, – и мозг Стива взрывается в миллионный раз за эту неделю. В хорошем смысле. В _очень_ хорошем смысле. Стив улыбается немного сумасшедше, когда снова бросается на Тони и крепко его целует.

И затем из дверей раздаются крики, и Стив с Тони моментально застывают.

– Мы тут гадали, чего вы тут застряли, – говорит Джен немного виноватым тоном.

– О, смотрите, Кэп соврал, – кричит Кэрол, указывая на них пальцем, пока Тони быстро опускает свою лицевую пластину на место и разворачивается, чтобы встать рядом со Стивом в защищающей позе. – Видимо, он бы предпочёл поцеловать _не Мика,_ в конце концов!

Щёки Стива вспыхивают красным. Железный Человек стоял спиной к дверному проёму, так что остальные, скорее всего, не видели его лица. Когда Стив поднимает смущённый взгляд, все мстители пялятся на них, но в их глазах он видит скорее смех, чем осуждение.

– У нас _определённо_ должно быть наказание за ложь, когда мы играем в гипотетически, – говорит Джен.

– Я, _правда,_ рад, что Железный Человек на самом деле не тайный зомби, – говорит Саймон. Когда Клинт бросает на него взгляд, Саймон пожимает плечами. – Тогда у нашего глубокоуважаемого лидера по всему рту была бы размазана разлагающаяся кожа.

– Я _никогда не избавлюсь от этих ментальных картинок у себя в голове,_ – кричит Брюс.

– Я думал, что наши титулы _отца и матери_ для Капитана и Человека из Железа были условными, – говорит Тор. – Я извиняюсь, если я когда-либо неуважительно отзывался о ваших отношениях. 

У Железного Человека дрогнула рука, как будто он противится порыву закрыть лицо ладонью.

Стив прищуривается и бросает на него взгляд, понимая его.

– У меня есть такое чувство, что мне придётся отомстить этим идиотам, – вздыхает он.

Железный Человек слегка склоняет маску.

– Возможно, у меня есть идея, – говорит он.

Стив немного раздумывает.

– У меня тоже, – говорит он. Он ярко улыбается Железному Человеку и просто знает, что Тони улыбается ему в ответ. Какими бы ни были их идеи, Стив знает, что они _замечательные._

***

Идея Тони красива и проста, соглашается Стив. До тех пор, пока Тони не оставляет его разгребать последствия.

Время завтрака. Несколько мстителей в последнее время остаются в особняке из-за драконов, которые начали появляться по всему Манхэттену, нападая на здания и горожан со своими гигантскими когтями, оставляя слегка обугленных людей на своём пути. Уже два дня им не поступало новостей о новых появлениях, но мстители всегда наготове. Клинт и Джен играют в карты против Тора и Брюса, используя пачки орео в качестве выигрыша. Саймон и Кэрол сидят за столом и спорят о том, морально предосудительно ли освежевывать драконов из параллельной вселенной и делать из них обувь. Стив читает газету. Он поднимает взгляд, когда Джарвис и Тони заходят на кухню, обсуждая планы на ужин, и Тони берёт кружку кофе и наклоняется над столом, чтобы схватить яблоко из фруктовой миски.

– Прости, не могу остаться на завтрак, дорогой, пора улетать, – говорит Тони и наклоняется, чтобы быстро поцеловать Стива в щёку. Стив счастливо мычит в ответ и опускает газету, чтобы притянуть Тони чуть ближе для полноценного поцелуя в знак доброго утра. Тони улыбается ему, выпрямляется, дружелюбно хлопает Джарвиса по спине и выпархивает с кухни, насвистывая себе под нос.

Стив смотрит, как тот уходит, оценивая взглядом его зад. Он снова поднимает газету и начинает ее листать.

Саймон выбивает ее из рук Стива, вперивается в него взглядом и шипит:

– Чувак, какого _хуя?_

У Стива уходит почти два часа, чтобы успокоить мстителей. После этого он отправляется на поиски Тони в его лабораторию, и Тони извиняется за то, что оставил Стива в неловкости, пока _вся команда считала, что Стив изменяет Железному Человеку с их щедрым спонсором,_ и Стив пытается притвориться, что он злится из-за этого, потому что Тони очень сильно пытается загладить свою вину за то, что оставил его принимать удар на себя. Его попытки искупления очень-очень хороши.

Идея Стива тоже красива и проста, соглашается Тони, и помогает ему сделать все надлежащие покупки.

***

Следующий день:

– Почему, – спрашивает Клинт, – к моей маске _на суперклей приклеен фиолетовый блестящий дилдо?_

– Нос-пенис, – театрально шепчет Саймон.

Брюс превращается в Халка прямо на стоянке для квинджетов.

Стив оставляет Тони разгребать последствия.

И позже заглаживает свою вину.

С большим энтузиазмом.


End file.
